Bellerophon's Fall
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: If there's one thing Jack hates more than scientists it's tattle tails.


**Bellerophon's** **Fall**

Spoilers- Atlantis- Letters from Pegasus  
SG1- just general S8 stuff.  
Disclaimer- These characters don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them.  
Note- the title refers to the legend of Pegasus. It's interesting; I encourage you to go read it.  
xxx

"Uh, this is a message for General Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command. I feel it is my duty to inform you of what I consider to be serious errors in judgment among the leaders of this expedition. Most notably, Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Her actions have repeatedly and recklessly exposed the people of this expedition to extreme danger, leading us directly to the grave situation we currently find ourselves in."

Jack stopped the tape. "Ah, for cryin' out loud."

Jack scrubbed a hand over his face. God, he hated that type of person. Jack sighed wearily; this General thing was a lot more tiring than being a Colonel. He really had to respect General Hammond, doing this year after year. If he had known he would have been nicer… maybe… well, he probably would have been nicer.

A soft tap on his door interrupted his musing.

Jack slumped in his chair. "Walter, give a break, would ya? I'm drowning in paper."

The door to his office opened and a blonde head appeared. Sam grinned at him.

Jack sighed with relief. "Oh, thank god it's you."

Sam wandered in, her hands clasped formally behind her back. "Paperless office proving to be a myth, sir?" She gave him an amused little grin.

Jack glanced at the piles of paperwork sitting on his desk and raised an eyebrow at her. "These messages from Atlantis have created more paperwork than when we were trying to create the team. I'm thinking of creating Mt. Papermore."

Uninvited, Sam took a seat and looked in query at the television and DVD stand situated in the corner. "Reviewing the messages, sir?"

Jack grimaced. "Daniel's already had to edit a third of the messages. We're going to have to give some of those scientists lessons on the meaning of 'confidentiality' and 'international security'."

Sam studied his face carefully. "What are you going to do?"

"Can't do anything bout those lessons till they get back," Jack said flippantly.

Sam fixed him with a steady glare. "I meant about the Wraith."

Jack shrugged, his brow furrowing as he frowned. "I've been in contact with Hammond. A task force is being assembled and briefed as we speak. With that ZPM we should be able to establish a wormhole to the Pegasus galaxy, right?"

"Can't see a reason why not, sir."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in soft gray spikes. "Good. The only thing left to deal with is this guy." He pointed to the television, Dr. Kavanagh's frozen face still gracing the screen.

Sam winced. "Ah, Kavanagh. Right, I forgot he went to Atlantis."

"You know him?"

Sam nodded reluctantly. "Yes, sir. He was assigned to Cheyenne Mountain for a short time before requesting a transfer. He, ah, accused me of metaphorically castrating him."

Jack smirked. "He did?"

"Yes, sir. Apparently he doesn't take kindly to people proving his theories to be incorrect. But he is a brilliant scientist," Sam assured.

"Well, the brilliant doctor has accused Weir of breaking the Geneva Convention and getting the Atlantis expedition into danger in the first place."

"Elizabeth Weir?"

Jack nodded and hit play on his remote. Once again the image of Kavanagh became animated.

" ... authorized using a prisoner to test an experimental drug, in clear violation of the Geneva Convention; authorized lowering the Stargate shield when the authenticity of incoming travelers was clearly in question ..."

"This man mustn't remember much from his time here," Jack commented.

"I think he spent most of his time in the labs." Sam bit her bottom lip. "He mustn't remember too much about you either, sir."

"Why's that?" Jack asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"To think that you'd actually welcome these complaints, especially considering what he's complaining about."

"What are you trying to say, Carter?"

Sam grouped her face into a mock innocent expression. "Nothing, sir. I just think that Weir's taken actions quite similar to those that you yourself would take."

Jack rubbed a hand over his mouth. "I know. But the Pentagon are calling for a new leader, at least until the thing with the Wraith is over."

Sam rubbed her hands over her knee. "So what are you going to do?"

Jack frowned again, shaking his head. Suddenly his expression cleared. "I'm going to have cake. Wanna come?"

Sam grinned. "Sure."

Jack bounced out of his chair and clapped his hands together. "I hope they have chocolate."

xxx

end.


End file.
